


Warm Coloured Sky

by HaHiHeHeHo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Slight OOC, Sunsets, and that's it, its just soft. that's it. and short because I'm a failure, please give them more attention, theres like only one, why is there hardly anything in this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHiHeHeHo/pseuds/HaHiHeHeHo
Summary: And he realised he liked holding Sora's hand a lot more than he thought he would, the pink dust returning to stain his cheeks.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Warm Coloured Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Kay and you're watching the amount of fics on sorakasa makes me so upset please feed me more

Holding hands with people seemed very strange. No one ever really wanted to hold hands with someone that _isn't_ someone of interest.

Apart from Sora Harukawa.

Sora was one who didn't mind who he did things with. He never thought anything was specifically limited. He would have a fun dance with some people in his class or he'd cheer as he won games (unsurprisingly) against his senpai or shisho.

And of course he was the student most people from time to time would hold hands with.

Sora loved it. Mostly because of how many colours lit up his vision with such strange force and how it brought a sign of joy or even _shock_ to others faces.

So when Tsukasa Suou quietly (but forcefully) turned his comfort down during the conclusion of his cleaning duty, Sora felt a little disappointed.

"But Sora thinks Tsuka-chan is feeling a little lonely right now," The boy spoke as he studied the colours. Definitely lonely.

Tsukasa looked at Sora, a flash of disappointment coming into his purple eyes. "I don't have any idea what you mean, Harukawa-kun.

"But Sora does!" Sora replied, tapping rapidly at Tsukasa's desk as his eyes sparkled, "And Sora is here now too, but he still doesn't think Tsuka-chan is happy."

Tsukasa cleared his throat, settling back in his chair as he stared at the almost ever energetic boy beside him, catching the look of what he thinks is excitement in his round eyes. What to say, what to say.

Sora was still tapping along at the desk, forming some sort of tune now as the two locked eyes with each other, making Tsukasa's cheeks slightly dusted with pink. Sora hummed,

"Tsuka-chan won't even say anything to Sora," his tone is slightly oblivious on purpose, one of his skills during his times of doubts, "Unless?"

Tsukasa blinked the unbroken contact off, shifting in his seat and standing up, sighing. "Excuse me, Harukawa-kun, but I have somewhere to be. I am disappointed in the sudden disturbance."

"Sora is, too.

The redhead brought his attention back to Sora, instead looking at the lime streaks in his hair after taking in the other's expression. His smile had faltered, just a tiny bit, something only Tsukasa could spy.

"Can Sora come too?"

Sora smirked a bit as he noticed Tsukasa was caught off guard, so he quickly lifted himself too, reaching out to Tsukasa's wrist. "Hehe~ Sora actually changed his mind~!" He adds quickly, locking gaze with Tsukasa's again and giggling, "Sora should take Tsuka-chan to the rooftop~"

Tsukasa looks around, desperate for a distraction as the top of his ears become pink. But alas, they were alone, and Sora was still waiting for a response.

_Shisho told Sora he must wait for a response, after all~_

"Alright," Tsukasa sighed at last, shrinking back from Sora's expanded smile, "Lets get this finished quickly..."

~

Sora led Tsukasa up to the rooftop. Of course, he had been successful. He managed to drag Tsukasa away, and now all he needed to do was make Tsukasa smile, and give him the warm colours to tell him he's done his job right.

"We've seemed to reach the rooftop," Tsukasa replies quietly to hide the mistaken bluntness in his voice, waiting for Sora to release his arm.

Sora tapped the tip of his feet as he hummed a small song before nodding. "Sora knows! But Sora isn't done yet."

"... 'Pardon?'"

Sora giggled once more at the strange English word presented. "Sora needs Tsuka-chan to wait for him~! He can't make what he wants happen all at once!"

The sudden singsong startled Tsukasa, and he looked around rapidly again, before stiffening at a rapid tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Sora staring ahead of them, a smile absent from his face but a mesmerised look present instead.

And upon turning his head, he saw why.

"... Harukawa-kun..." He breathed out, studying as the sky began to paint itself in oranges and pinks, blending and dripping like watercolours smudged together, the sun pulling it all towards it's light in greed.

And a small smile crept onto his face. Typical Sora Harukawa had brought him to see the sunset.

And typical Tsukasa Suou couldn't help but admire it. Sora hummed, taking in the pleased expression starting to form on Tsukasa's face.

Before his small hand slid from his wrist and into the palm of his hand.

And when Tsukasa looked over, startled at Sora, he refused to pull his hand away. And he realised he liked holding Sora's hand a lot more than he thought he would, the pink dust returning to stain his cheeks.

Sora didn't budge at the sudden surge of colours lapping at the air or disturbing the sunset. Because the happy colour of Tsukasa _made_ his sunset.

And that didn't bother him, he thought, as the grip on the cupped hands tightened.

Not one bit, he thought, as his face warmed from the pink lacing his own cheeks.

No one ever really wanted to hold hands with someone that _isn't_ someone of interest. Apart from Sora.

But even still, he thinks he's found his person of interest.

And was unaware that Tsukasa shared the same thought.


End file.
